He's still alive!
by manchester-city-fc
Summary: Liam is still alive after the hit and run but will he pull through in hospital? and will he finally end up with carla?
1. ONE

Liam lay on the ground unconscious but breathing, he had just been run over by a car as he made his way back to the club to fetch the kitty. Tony ran over to Liam while Dev, Lloyd, Tom, Steve, Jason and Kirk stood shocked at what had just happened. "Liam...Liam, can you hear me" tony said, tears started to well in his eyes, secretly hoping he couldn't. He had been having an affair with his fiancé, what he was supposed to do just stand back watch them run off together? Tony was never going to let that happen and knew it was for the best. "Is he breathing?" tom asked, feeling so guilty that he did not go and get the money from the club, if he had just gone this wouldn't have happened to Liam. "I don't think so" tony answered, tears now running down his face. "Call an ambulance will you" tony shouted across to Steve. As Steve was calling 999, tony was shocked as he looked at Liam he heard weak coughs and Liam started to groan in pain. "He's still alive!" tom said, relief watching over him as he could not believe that Liam was still breathing after what had just happened. "Yeah...he is" tony replied, shocked and angry that Liam was not dead. How could he have survived tony thought to himself, "C...Carla...Carla..." Liam said very weakly. "Liam, what do you want Carla for mate" tom asked, now kneeling beside his very weak cousin. "Carla...please..."Liam uttered again "Lloyd give us your phone mate" tom shouted across to Lloyd, knowing he had to get in touch with Carla. Lloyd quickly got his phone out and gave it to Tom, "cheers, have u got Carla's number on this?" tom asked, "I have, here you go mate" Steve said and gave his phone to tom. He had called the ambulance and it was on its way. Tony was still kneeling by Liam's side pretending to look relieved, he was still shocked and annoyed that Liam was still breathing.

Carla was sat at the bar, miserable that she was not with Liam right now, but she knew it was the right thing do. After finding out that Maria was pregnant she knew that Liam would never leave Maria for her. She still felt guilty, she had looked him in the eye and told him she didn't love him. She had broken his heart. "Are you ok?" Leanne asked, knowing full well she wasn't. Carla looked at Leanne with a sad smile "I have to be don't I". "Look why don't you just give him a phone and tell him you've changed your mind eh? He loves you Carla" Leanne said quietly not wanting anyone else to hear what she was saying, especially Michelle. "Leanne, I can't...I want to but-"she was cut off from the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID "Steve?" she said to herself, wondering why Steve would be calling her. "Hello?" Carla said as she answered her phone, "yeah, Carla its Tom. Look...eh, Liam's been in an accident". Carla could feel tears well into her eyes as Tom explained what had happened. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can" Carla said as she hung up her phone. "Liam's being hit by a car" Carla said to Leanne. "Oh my god, is he ok?" Leanne asked, "Tom said he was breathing but he's in a bad way, look I've got to go the hospital, let Michelle know" Carla replied trying to fight back the tears. "Ok, but what about Maria?" "Tom's going to let her know" Carla answered and quickly got out of the pub and ran across to street cars to get a cab, it was her hen night and she had been drinking. "I need a cab" Carla shouted quickly at Eileen as she entered the office, "Ok, I'll get Eddie, He's the only one available". "Why aren't you at your hen night anyway?" Eileen asked as she told Eddie to come and pick Carla up. "It's an emergency, I have to get to the hospital" Carla replied, still fighting back tears. "Its Liam...he's been in an accident and I..." Carla couldn't finish what she was saying and broke down in tears in front of Eileen. Eileen was surprised that a woman like Carla would be crying like that, she quickly got off her seat and put an arm round Carla's shoulder, comforting her. "Hey, it'll be ok, did they say how he was?" "They said he's breathing but he might not make it..." Carla answered, still sobbing. Eileen looked worriedly at her and she was surprised at how bad Carla was taking it. Eddie beeped the horn of his cab to let them he was here. "I need to go" Carla said and just got of the office and into the cab. "Weather field hospital please" Carla said to Eddie as she entered the cab. "Right you are love" Eddie answered and set off for the hospital. Carla sat in the back of the cab with mascara running down her face, she had stopped crying but she didn't how she was going to cope when she saw Liam. She would have to try keep her sobbing under control and make it look like she was only upset because she was his sister in-law and not his lover. The cab reached the hospital and Carla paid Eddie the money "keep the change" Carla said as she got of the taxi and entered the hospital.


	2. TWO

Carla walked quickly over to the reception "yes, can I help you" the receptionist asked Carla, "ye, I'm here to see my brother in-law, its Liam Connor". "Ah yes, Mr. Connor was taken in about 10 minutes ago, his wife just arrived before you did, he's been stabilised but still unconscious. You may see him". Carla felt relief flood through her, he might have been badly injured but at least he was still living. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it, he was her world, without him she did not have a life, he got her through each day knowing he was there.

The receptionist told Carla where Liam was and she quickly made her way to Liam's room. She was on her way there when she heard her phone go and saw that it was tony and just ignored the call, she did not want to see him right now. All she wanted to do was see Liam and let him know she was there.

Carla had arrived at Liam's room and looked through the window on the door and saw Maria sitting at Liam's bedside holding his hand with tears running down her face listening to what the doctor had to say. She couldn't bare to see Liam like that. Carla then thought it might not her place to just walk in while Maria was there, Maria was his wife and it didn't matter how much Carla and Liam loved each other, she knew it was not fair on Maria and that was why she had said no to Liam earlier tonight even though her heart was crying out for her to run off with him. Carla sighed sadly and decided to go for a walk to the cafeteria. She looked up and saw Michelle running towards her with Steve in tow.

"Carla is he ok? Why didn't you wait for me" Michelle asked a little annoyed at her sister in-law for just running off like that. "I don't know, I just...he's with Maria..Right now" Carla answered before getting a tissue out and drying her eyes. "Tony's down in the cafeteria Carla" Steve told her knowing that her fiancé was desperate to see Carla. "Oh, well I'm staying here. Liam's more important than tony right now. Steve can you just tell him to stay away from me...just for tonight?" "Ye sure, I'll be off then, leave you two to go and see him" "thanks babe" Michelle said and kissed his cheek. "I'll be down in the cafe if you need me" Steve said before leaving.

The doctor left the room, leaving Maria with Liam. "C'mon lets go" Michelle said but Carla hesitated which didn't go unnoticed. "Don't you want to see him?" "Yes, of course I do...it's just..." "What?" "Well shouldn't we leave them alone for a while?" "Carla, Maria will understand, we've got as much right to be in there as she has. In fact, more right, I'm his sister and your his sister in-law" Michelle said not knowing that Carla was much more than that to Liam. "But she's his wife chelle" "Carla" Michelle said as she grabbed her hand and practically dragged her in the room.

"Hey" Maria said as they entered. "Hi" Michelle replied and gave her a hug, while Carla was just looking at Liam fighting back tears. It was just too much to bare seeing Liam so vulnerable. "What did the doctor say" Michelle while looking at her brother worriedly. "He probably won't wake till tomorrow at least, I haven't even had the chance to tell him about the baby" sobbing a little. "Look, why don't I take you down to the cafe to get something to eat eh?, staying up here won't do you any good, all the guys are down there" "I don't want to leave Liam by himself" "Carla will keep an eye on him, wont you Carla" Michelle said trying to make her sister in-law feel more comfortable. "Eh...ye, sure. How long will you be?" Carla asked wanting to how long she would have alone with Liam. "About half an hour I would think, there doing hot food down there". Carla nodded and they left Liam and Carla by themselves.

Carla watched them leave and sat on the chair at Liam's bedside, the same one Maria had been sitting on earlier. She looked all the tubes coming from him and all the bandages that he had on, tears starting to well in hers eyes. She should be relieved that he was still breathing but it was so hard to see him lying there helpless and most probably terrified. It wasn't long before Carla took his hand in hers as she started sobbing. "Liam...plea...please don't lea...Leave me. I'm so..so sorry, I lied before. Of course I love you, you...you're the love of my life..." tears started to fall heavily from Carla's eyes. "I...love...you, I...love you so much" Carla kissed his hand gently and she was shocked when Liam started coughing and he started to fidget, he was clearly uncomfortable. Carla was about to call for a nurse but she was stunned to hear Liam trying to talk. "Carla...Carl...a...wher...e are you...I ..need you". Carla couldn't believe that Liam was talking, maybe he would be alright after all. Carla strengthened her grip on his hand rubbing it, letting him know she was there "I'm here sweetheart, I'm here" Carla said, her sobbing now under control. She gently kissed his hand again, Liam slowly opened his eyes, he was clearly in lots of pain but he was determined to waken. He looked across at Carla, he took of his oxygen mask and smiled gently still in severe pain. "I...I love you Carla" Carla responded by kissing him on the lips gently not wanting to cause him any pain. "I love you too, I really do Liam...I love you so much" Carla said with tears of joy now falling gently down her face. Liam tried to lift his hand to her face but she stopped him knowing the pain that it would cause him, "no, just rest Liam, you need to rest" she loved him too much to see him in pain like that. Liam looked up pleadingly at her obviously wanting to kiss her again. She granted him his wish and kissed him again and was now sitting on the side of his bed, she continued kissing him unaware that they were being watched.

Tony had left the cafeteria and was now standing outside Liam's room, witnessing the events that were happening inside it. He felt a tear fall down his cheek. It was pointless, he could never stop the love that Carla and Liam shared, maybe it was a bit rash trying to have Liam killed but he had only done it for Carla, but she was in love with Liam and always will be, he knew that for certain now. He walked away from the room leaving them together, he went back home to book a flight abroad, he was leaving weather field for good.


	3. THREE

The doctor had been in to check Liam's temperature and make sure he ok to be left alone for the night, he was to have an x-ray tomorrow to see how everything was. Carla was now sat on the side of the bed facing Liam, who was resting but was very much awake mainly because he was enjoying having some time alone with Carla, she knew how to cheer him up when he was feeling down and he needed her more than ever right now "Liam..What about Maria, she's going to be heartbroken if you break up with her" Carla said feeling guilty that Maria was pregnant and Liam hadn't even found out yet then she and Michelle had left her to keep an eye on Liam when all she had done was snog the face off him.

"Carla, I told you I'm finished with her..I can't live a lie anymore. I love _you" _Why hadn'the broke up with her sooner Carla thought, she had made it perfectly clear how she felt about him then and he did not follow his heart. Carla took Liam's hand in hers "it's definitely over Liam? Because if you ever left me again..I..I don't know if I would cope" Carla confessed knowing the heartbreak he had caused her when he decided to go back to Maria last time. "I promise, whatever happens I'll be with you" Liam replied squeezing her hand, that encouraged Carla to tell him about Maria's pregnancy, she thought it was best that Maria wouldn't tell him. After all he was going to leave her.

"Liam, I've got...something to tell you...it's about Maria, you see the reason I didn't just grab your hand and jump in the nearest taxi..." she trailed off not knowing how he was going to react, she didn't want to cause him any stress at a time like this, but she knew he had a right to know. "Carla, whatever is, just tell me, we'll get through it. Nothing is going to stop me being with you now" Liam said with a little smile to help Carla spill whatever she had to say. "She's pregnant Liam" she said as quickly as she could. Liam was shocked but it didn't change anything, he still loved Carla and wanted to be with her no matter what. "Well I can still be a father to the baby without being married to her, Carla...a pregnancy won't stop me loving you, nothing will" Carla smiled at him, relieved that he had learned the truth and still wanted to be with her even though Maria could offer a lot more than she could. "Come here" Liam said, pulling her down into a hug. Carla laid her head on his chest carefully, he was covered in bandages and she knew the slightest thing would hurt him. Carla lifted her hand up and knotted it with Liam's. They were together at last, she knew breaking off her engagement to tony was all that she needed to do now, she snuggled up into his chest happy that she was snuggling up to Liam and not Tony.

All the stags had gone home except Tom. It was coming up to midnight and the cafeteria was empty, all except Tom, Maria, Michelle and Steve. "We better get back up there" Michelle said as she finished her salad that she was eating. "Yeah, c'mon" Maria replied and got up off her chair. Tom and Steve also headed to Liam's room, they hadn't seen him since he was taken in to hospital. As they walked up to the room Steve was talking to Michelle trying to reassure her that Liam would be ok. "I hope your right, I've already lost a brother, I just don't know how I would cope if I lost Liam as well". They reached the door and Maria glanced in the window and was shocked to see Liam was awake, but shock turned to confusion when she saw Carla lying up next to him with her arm around him. Michelle saw this as well and was more confused than Maria, but Maria remembered the past Liam and Carla had and she jogged away down the hall in tears. Tom looked at Michelle worriedly "I'll go after her" he said and quickly followed Maria. "Look it might not be what it looks like so just- "Steve she's lying there with her arm around and it doesn't look she's doing it as a friendly hug. No, I'll just have to go and find out for myself" Michelle said and burst through the door with face like thunder.

Both Carla and Liam looked up at Michelle as she looked at them for answers. Carla quickly broke away from Liam's embrace and stood up looking at Michelle not knowing what to say. "Well? Are you going to tell me what's going on here, because that poor girl is away in tears" "Michelle, we didn't want this to happen, we really didn't...we just..couldn't help it" Carla said and looked at Liam with nothing but love in her eyes. "So it's what I think it is then?" Michelle said, as she was now raising her voice. "Chelle we love each other, alright. Were in love." Liam said trying to sit up but he groaned in pain at the movement. Carla quickly went over to Liam and helped lie back down "take it easy Liam, you shouldn't be trying to sit up like that" Carla said. Michelle just looked at them absolutely disgusted, "Liam, haven't you realised that she's your brothers widow, its wrong" Liam just sighed and looked up at Carla. "Oh, and in case you didn't know, Maria's pregnant with _your _child Liam!"

"He already knows Michelle, now would you just leave, because your just causing him a lot of stress and that's the last thing he needs right now" Carla said. "Oh yeah, I bet you couldn't wait to tell him about Maria. As if you couldn't take anything else away from her, she was so happy today Carla. She couldn't wait to tell him". Carla sighed and looked down, not wanting to look at her now. "Leave her alone Michelle, it's me who's broke up with Maria, not Carla" Liam said. "And haven't you remembered what today was, hmm? Your hen night Carla, your engaged to Tony remember?" "I'm ending it with him tomorrow ok, I'm going to stay with Liam tonight" she replied. Steve who was just stood at the side of the room decided to intervene "Michelle, why don't we just go home. I think Liam could do with a good night's rest anyway" Michelle just shook her head at Liam and Carla and walked out of the room furious that they could be so selfish. "Thanks Steve mate" Liam said "It's alright, get well eh" Steve replied and followed Michelle out of the door.

"Well I'm glad that's over" Liam said as Carla sat back down on the edge of the bed and put her arm round his shoulder. "Yeah, me too" and gently kissed his head "I love you so much Carla" "I love you too" Carla replied as she smiled at him. "Go to sleep sweetheart, Steve's right. You could do with a good night's sleep." "You're going to stay here with me?" he asked, not wanting Carla to leave his side as it was quite lonely in hospitals and he needed her right now "Of course, I promise. I'm not going anywhere" and kissed his cheek.

Liam slowly fell asleep in Carla's arms. She was just happy that she was there for him and always would be until he got better. They would have to wait and see what the x-ray revealed tomorrow.

_Feel free to give me suggestions and I will take them on board_


	4. FOUR

_He had been drinking and he just wanted to go home. Tony asked him to go back to the bar and get the money, when he walked on to the road all he could see was a big beam of light heading straight towards him. It was a car! _"Carla!" Liam shouted when he woke up from his nightmare shaking with fear. Carla was wakened from her sleep and got up from the chair she was sitting on, she had moved there after Liam had fallen asleep. "I'm here Liam, I'm here" Carla said and moved back on to the side of the bed putting her arms around his shoulders, holding him.

"I...was hav...having a bad dream" Liam said, feeling more comfortable now he had Carla with him, "It's ok sweetie, It's over now" Carla soothed as she kissed his cheek. It was coming up on 6am, they would have to be up in a few hours, so Carla was going to stay up with him to make sure he was ok. Liam buried his head in Carla's chest, knowing he was safe there. "I'm scared car" Liam with tears welling in his eyes "Liam it's alright, you're going to be fine. I promise" Carla said as she gave him a much needed embrace. Tears started to well in her eyes, she couldn't bare to see him like this. He was going to live, she knew that now but seeing him break down like that was hard for her to witness. Liam started sobbing but his tears didn't last long as Carla held him close.

Half an hour had passed and Liam had drifted off again, but this time Carla did not leave his side and still had her arms around him. She stayed awake until the nurse came in the room and opened the blinds.

"Mr Connor will have is x-ray in an hour" the nurse said to Carla, who just smiled and looked down at Liam who was still very much asleep in her warm embrace. "Would you like to wake him up please, his breakfast will be made in about ten minutes" the nurse said as she left the room. Carla didn't want to wake Liam up, he hadn't stirred at all since he fell asleep again and he looked so cute just lying there. "Liam, Liam you have to get up sweetheart" Carla said as she gently shook him. "What time is it?" Liam asked still a little sleepy, "It's just gone 9 o'clock, there bringing you something to eat and then you're to have your scan after" Carla answered as she got up from the bed. Liam nodded his head with a worried look on his face which Carla noticed "Liam, it'll be fine, you don't have to worry" Carla said as she sat on the chair by his bedside holding his hand. Liam looked at her "I promise" Carla reassured him.

Maria was sitting on her couch having a cup of tea, wondering whether she should go and see Liam today. After all she still loved him but he loved that witch who stole him away from her, Maria thought to herself. Just then a knock came at the door, she slowly got up from her couch and went to answer the door. It was Tom "Hey, you coming to the hospital today?" he asked and Maria sighed not knowing what to do "look if you don't want to...ye know I understand what with him and Carla..." "I might go in the afternoon...I just...I don't know yet". "Ye ok" Tom said and went leave "hey, do want to come in for a cuppa?" Maria asked. "Ye I loved to" he answered and entered the house. He was quite happy that she had asked him in, he had always thought she was gorgeous. Liam must me mad to leave her, he thought.

Tom sat on the sofa waiting for Maria to bring through his tea, he gave ozzy a clap before it moved across the lounge. "Here you go" Maria said as she brought the cups through with a smile. "Cheers" tom replied, Maria sat down next to him on the couch. "I wish you had let me know you were coming and by the way this is just my morning look" Maria said indicating her messy hair and dressing gown. She giggled as did Tom. He had been so sweet last night when she was at an all time low, her husband had just left her after he nearly died and she was in tears because of it. Tom had been there for her, she had never really got to know him and she thought he was quite cute but she felt bad for thinking that, she had just broke with her husband and now she was finding his cousin attractive. "It doesn't matter, you're always gorgeous" Tom said and took a drink from his cup, not realizing what he had just said. Maria looked at him oddly, did he feel it too? She thought. She smirked a little touched at what he had just said "you what?" and suddenly tom realised what he had said to her. "Oh...I was just-"he was cut off by Maria as she pressed her finger against his lips "shh, it's ok".

Tom was shocked when Maria's lips were up against his. She kissed him passionately, Tom was loving every second of it but he pulled away leaving Maria disappointed and a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me...oh my god I'm so sorry" Maria apologised "It's alright, look Maria...your amazing...but I couldn't do that to Liam". This encouraged Maria to kiss him again, "me and Liam are finished...I mean I know we just broke up but we're never getting back together and...ye know I'm allowed to move on" Maria cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him again but this time he did not pull away. Maria broke the kiss after a minute and stood up holding out her hand "c'mon lets go" Tom could not believe that a woman like Maria would be inviting him to her bedroom, he didn't give Liam a thought anymore and took Maria's hand and let her lead him upstairs. They got to the bedroom door "are you sure" Tom asked. Maria kissed him and nibbled on his lips "what do you think?" she said and led him into the bedroom.

"Ye ok mum, see you in the afternoon, bye" Michelle said into the phone. Her parents were coming over to see Liam but she couldn't bring herself to tell them about Liam and Carla. How would they take the news that their son was now in a relationship with his brother's widow?

Liam had just had his x-ray and was back in his bed, the doctor was explaining the situation. "You're going to be in a wheelchair for at least a month, it maybe more than that but we'll have to wait and see". Liam had fear in his eyes about the long road he had ahead, Carla who was sat at his bedside noticed this and took his hand showing her support. He looked at her and smiled at her thanking her for being there for him. "You'll have to use crutches to get about the house, we'll get those to you soon." "Look doctor when will he get to come home" Carla said knowing his new home was her flat. "Well we think he'll be alright to go home today, I take it you will be taking him home" the doctor asked Carla. She nodded and looked at Liam with a smile "were going home" She said.

_What should happen next? R&R_


	5. FIVE

Michelle was sat in the back room in the rovers waiting for Steve to come back from the airport with her parents, she was thinking of how to tell them about Liam and Carla as it would come as a huge shock.

Maria snuggled up into Tom as they lay in bed together, their clothes scattered all over the floor. Tom was still in shock at what had just happened, he had slept with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. Yet he did not feel guilty that she had just broken up with his cousin, who was nearly killed the night before. "Did you like it" Maria asked nervously, she had not slept with any man except Liam for a while, "it was amazing…it was…I can't explain it…" he trailed off. Maria giggled and ran a hand up his chest "you weren't so bad yourself".

"What does this mean? Are we like…?" "Going out?" Maria answered for him, looking up at him, Tom nodded slightly. "If you want to" she said seductively and leaned in for a kiss, in which tom responded enthusiastically "I take it that's a yes then?" Maria said against his lips, he couldn't find his voice which made Maria smirk a little, and it wasn't long before they were at it again…

Carla wheeled Liam out of the hospital, she had already got in touch with Michelle to let her know that they were leaving the hospital and going back to Carla's flat. She was nervous about Liam's parents coming over and how they would take the news of her and Liam and she still had to tell Tony that is was over between them. They got to the car and she had to help him out of his chair and into the front seat, which she struggled too as he was a lot heavier than her. Liam had not said a word since they left the hospital which worried her, Carla folded the wheelchair and put it in the back along with his crutches.

After she had settled into her seat, she looked across at Liam with a smile. "You ok?" "Yeah I'll be fine once we get home". Carla put her hand over his and rubbed it gently before starting the car and driving away from the hospital.

Steve walked into the pub with Helen and Barry. "She's through the back" he said to the worried couple, he stayed in the front to give them a minute alone. As they went through Michelle jumped from her chair and gave her mum a hug, "I'm glad to see you" she said. "It's good to see you as well, just wish it had been under better circumstances" Helen replied. "Hi Michelle" Barry said to his daughter, not bothering to ask how she was as it was a bad time after what had happened to Liam.

"We better be getting off to the hospital then" Helen said, desperate to see her son. "Carla's just got off the phone, he's been released" Michelle said. "That's a bit soon is it not?" Barry asked, wondering if he was well enough to come home. "Well he must be stronger that what we think" Michelle replied with a little smile.

"Well where's Maria? Shouldn't she be the one taking him home, she is his wife" Helen said, and that had just reminded Michelle that her parents needed to be told the truth. "Maria's at home, I don't think she'll want to come to Carla's with us" Michelle said trying to break the news. Barry looked confused but didn't say anything, "What do you mean she doesn't want to come and see him, he's her husband for crying out loud!" Helen said, wondering why Maria was not with Liam right now.

"Well mum you see…last night, when we were at the hospital…" Michelle said, this was going to be harder than she thought. "Yes?" Helen asked, still furious that Maria was refusing to see Liam. "Well Liam was with Carla…not Maria and well he's going to be with Carla for now on…". "What do you mean? Have he and Maria split up?" Michelle nodded and hoped her parents now would have understood entirely what she was saying. "Why what's happened?" Barry asked, they still had not realized why he was with Carla. "Look this is going to a shock to use both…" "Oh Michelle, spit it out will you" Helen said, frustrated that her daughter would not just tell them the truth.

"Liam and Carla…were having an affair" there she said it, she had finally got it off her chest. "What? No, that can't be true. She was married to Paul, they, wouldn't…" "Its true mum, Carla stayed with him all night at the hospital". Barry didn't say anything, he was too shocked to respond to what Michelle had just told them.

"So they think they can just walk off into the sunset and that will be it? You know if my son wasn't in the state he was, I would go round there and tell them exactly what I think of this…relationship, if you can even call it that" Helen said, raising her voice a little. "Helen, calm down love" Barry said to his wife, knowing that an argument would only make things worse. "How can I calm down, I've been worried sick all night and I come here to find out that my son's been having an affair with his sister in-law, I just can't believe it". Michelle sat her down at the table, trying her best to calm her mother down.

"Look this is isn't going to help, I'm going round to see Liam later on. I want you to come as well, but you can't act like this if you do. I did that and all it did was cause Liam stress and I regret that now." Barry sat down next to his wife, he wasn't happy at what Liam and Carla had been up to, but he loved his son and wanted to see him get better and although she didn't see eye to eye with either Helen or himself, he cared a lot about Carla as well.

"I don't know why I'm surprised…you know, I knew that Carla was trouble from the minute I met her." Helen said. Michelle just sighed.

As Carla wheeled Liam into her flat, it was empty. Tony must have been away out, much to Carla's relief. She noticed an envelope in the kitchen. "Liam sweetie, do you want to go for a lie down, you didn't sleep that well last night, so maybe you could do with the rest". Liam shook his head, no. "If it's alright with you…could we just sit and watch TV for a while?" Liam asked, just wanting to be with the woman he loved. "Of course we can sweetheart" Carla said and went to help him onto the couch, but he stopped her "give me the crutches, I need to able to move about myself". Carla nodded, knowing he was right and gave him them, he struggled at first but managed to lift himself out of the chair and onto the sofa.

"I'll be over in a minute, just let me check the mail" Carla said, wanting to know what was in the envelope. She opened it and read

_Dear Carla, I'm going to make this quick. I know you don't love me and as much as I love you, I'm going to make your life easier by getting out of it. I want you to be happy and if being with him makes you happy, then I won't get in your way any longer. I'm getting the first flight I can get, and get as far away from weather field as possible. I'm sure you'll make him as happy as you made me._

_Tony _

Carla sighed, feeling guilty at what she put tony through, but relieved at the same time, knowing she wouldn't have to tell him herself. She put the letter in the bin and went over to join Liam on the sofa. She took his hand and smiled at him "I love you" she said and kissed his temple.

Helen had calmed down a bit now and they were all sitting at the table, including Steve who had come through earlier after things had cooled down. "Michelle, why don't you make us all a nice cup of tea eh?" Barry asked his daughter. Michelle smiled and asked Steve "Steve, could you go and see Maria for us please?" "Yeah, I'll go round there, see how's she's doing". "Thanks babe" Michelle said and Steve left.

He got to the door and knocked no answer. He knocked again, but still no answer. Steve and Michelle had a spare key for what was Liam and Maria's house. He took it out, wondering if Maria was in but was too upset to see anyone. Tom and Maria, who were still in bed fooling around did not here the knocks on the door and were oblivious to the fact that Steve was now in the house. He searched the lounge and kitchen, but she was not there. Ozzy appeared and he gave the dog a clap before heading upstairs, he pushed the bedroom door open, Tom and Maria broke their kiss. Steve was shocked at what he discovered. Tom and Maria were in bed together in a state of undress….

_Opinions? What do you think should happen next? R&R_


	6. SIX

Steve was shocked at what he had seen. He turned and walked out of the room. "Steve wait" Maria shouted, looking at Tom with a worried expression on her face "get dressed" she said to him and quickly put on her dressing gown and followed Steve out of the room.

When Maria got downstairs, Steve was in the lounge walking back and forth, what was he supposed to do? This would just make Liam's condition worsen if he found out that his wife separated or not, was sleeping with his cousin.

"Look, I know you're shocked and most probably surprised but…". "What? It's not what it look like?" Steve said sarcastically. Maria sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Maria, I know it must have been difficult for you last night but I don't think that was the best way to deal with it" Steve said. Maria brought face up and looked at him with quite an angry look "I'm not the one you should be lecturing, it should be them pair" she said still disgusted at Carla and Liam for what they had done.

Steve let out a breath, not knowing how to defend Liam and Carla "I'm not saying what they did was right…" just then Tom came downstairs and stood behind Maria putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh and by the way, Liam's been released from hospital, not that you would be interested" Steve said and walked past them to the front door. "Steve, don't tell anyone…I don't think it would be the best thing right now what with Liam and that…" Maria said to before he nodded his head in agreement and left, leaving Tom and Maria by themselves.

Tom put his arms around her abdomen and held her close. Maria lent into him and stayed in his embrace. "Everything will be fine" Tom whispered in her ear, and being with him she was positive everything would be.

Carla had her arm around Liam's shoulders as he leaned his head on hers in front of the television. She was not used to seeing Liam so dependent on anyone but she was just happy that it was her he was leaning on.

She had wanted this for so long and now it was here, but she knew Liam had a lot of recovering to do until he was back to his best. Just then the phone went and Carla went to answer it. "I'll be back in minute leebugs" Carla said to him.

She looked at the caller ID. It was Michelle. She picked up the phone "hello" "hey…it's me. Look I'm sorry about last night…I just…" "It's alright chelle, it must have been a shock…I understand" Carla said trying to settle their differences.

"Thanks, I was just wondering if it's a good time to come and see Liam, My mum and dad are here and Ryan's taking the day off school" "yeah that would be nice. It might do him some good seeing them".

Michelle told her they would be there shortly and Carla hung up the phone. She went back to the sofa and sat down next to Liam, she took his hand in hers "your mum and dad are coming to see you, I think Ryan is coming as well".

He smiled at her and then sighed, not wanting his parents to see him in such a state. "Hey, what's the matter? Don't you want to see them?" Carla asked, noticing his expression.

"No…no I do…it's just…not when I'm like this" he confessed, it was hard enough having Carla seeing him like this. Her heart ached for him and she held his hand tighter, trying to comfort him "Liam honey it'll be alright, you'll get better and your mum and dad just want to see that you're ok".

"But I'm not ok, look at me…I can hardly move without feeling pain. I might not be able to walk properly again…" he said, struggling to put his words together, sobbing a little.

Carla pulled him into a much needed embrace and he fell into her arms, she was the only thing keeping him going at the moment. If he didn't have her then he knew wouldn't be able to get through this.

Steve walked through the doors of the rovers just as Michelle was coming through from the back with Ryan and her parents, he wasn't going to tell them about Tom and Maria, at least not until Liam was better.

"Hey, we're off to see Liam" Michelle said to him and he just smiled back. "How was Maria?" "Yeah she was alright, she's calmed down from last night anyway" he replied. "Oh well that's good to hear" Barry said.

"Are you wanting to come with us or are you just going to stay here" Michelle asked him. "No, I'll just stay here and look after the pub while you're gone" "ok babe" Michelle said and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Maria and Tom were now dressed and were in Roy's have some breakfast, Maria didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about her 'encounter' with Tom. Liam and Carla were now officially together and she really liked Tom.

She rubbed his leg with her foot under the table, teasing him. He looked at her with a smile and she put her hand over his "so, what do you want to do today?" she asked him, hoping that he would just want to go back to hers.

"Well I want to go and see Liam at some point" he replied, leaving Maria disappointed, which he noticed. "Maria, I know you don't want to see him but he is my cousin and…" "Well you weren't thinking about that earlier were you? Not when you were in my bed" she said, quite angry with him.

"Keep your voice down will you" Tom said as he looked round about the café nervously. "Tom, I'm finished with Liam, I don't want to see him, hear him, or hear _from_ him ever again. Understand?"

"Maria…" he tried. "Tom, its either me or him, it's your choice" she said and walked out of the café. Tom put the money on the table and quickly followed her out.

"Maria, wait" he said and pulled her back by her arm. "Get off me!" she shouted as he took her somewhere quiet where they wouldn't be seen.

He pushed her against the wall "are you serious?" he asked. "About what?" Maria replied, trying to get her breath back after practically being dragged down the street. "If I make a go of it with you, I can't see Liam again?"

"Never more" Maria said, she really liked Tom but she would give him up if he was going to see Liam again. "I can't believe you're doing this to me" he said.

"Oh what's the point, it's obvious that you're going to see him" Maria said and tried to push past him but he stopped her and pressed her against the wall, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her roughly.

She responded enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around his waist. He began to tear at her clothes but she stopped him "we're going back to mine" she said and took his hand and this time it was her dragging him.

_Suggestions? R&R_


End file.
